danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Noddy
'Noddy '(voiced by the late Susan Sheridan and currently voiced by David Kaye) is the main protagonist from ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures'' and [[Make Way for Noddy|''Make'' Way for Noddy]]. He is an imaginative young wooden boy who has a big imagination, has brown hair and blue eyes, and wears a long blue pointy hat with a gold bell on top, a red long-sleeved, polo shirt and yellow neckerchief with red spots, blue denim shorts with a yellow belt and red shoes with blue laces. He has a red and yellow car which communicates by saying "Parp Parp", only Mr. Sparks can understand what the car is saying. He lives at House-For-One in Toyland, next door to Mr. Tubby Bear and Mrs. Tubby Bear. His best friends are Tessie Bear and Big Ears and his friends are Mr. Plod, Dinah Doll, Mr. Jumbo, Mr. Wobblyman, Mr. Sparks, Clockwork Mouse, Clockwork Clown and Mr. Train Driver. His main enemies are Gobbo and Sly the Goblins who tried to frame Noddy for his mischief making. He also has trouble with Martha Monkey, (who sometimes teases and makes fun of him), Miss Pink Cat (who is proud and rude) and Master Tubby Bear (who is always causing mischief). Noddy is a friendly and imaginative fellow but can be very naive and gullible which makes him an easy target for the Goblin's wicked schemes, but he comes out on top in the end. He can also be quite short tempered around Bumpy Dog. His occupation is being a taxi driver and he gives lifts to all of Toyland's residents for sixpence a time. He gives his best friends Big Ears and Tessie Bear lifts for free. Television series 1970s In the 1970s version he was voiced by Richard Briers In this version Noddy's origins are more explained. In the very first episode - "Noddy Goes to Toyland" - Noddy doesn't actually have a name, or indeed, that blue hat with a bell on the end. He is encountered en route to Toytown - or more precisely - struck by his helper, Big Ears the friendly gnome on his bicycle after he encounters him in the middle of the Toytown road. The lad has run away from his Toymaker, as he explains: "He made a lion. I don't like lions. They frighten me!" Big Ears takes him under his wing and names him Noddy because he keeps nodding his head uncontrollably when he speaks. The blue hat is a present from Big Ears at the end of the first tale, when Noddy is granted permanent status in Toytown after saving a little girl from one of Noah's animals from a lion. Noddy doesn't aquire his famous red and yellow car until the second episode.He's given the vehicle by Mr. Sparks (the garage owner in the 70's version) as a reward for catching Gobbo the Goblin and his gang when they carjack his garage. Noddy's Toyland Adventures #Noddy Loses Sixpence #Noddy and the Goblins #Noddy and the Naughty Tail #Noddy and the Pouring Rain #Noddy and Martha Monkey #Noddy and the Kite #Noddy's New Friend #Noddy and his Bell #Noddy and the Milkman #Noddy Gets a New Job #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #Noddy and the Special Key #Noddy Delivers Some Parcels #Noddy and the Missing Hats #Noddy and the Useful Rope #Noddy Loses his Bell #Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears #Noddy Goes Shopping #Noddy Borrows an Umbrella #Noddy Meets some Silly Hens #Noddy Lends a Hand #Noddy Finds a Furry Tail #Noddy Sets a Trap #Noddy and the Magic Night #Noddy to the Rescue #Noddy Has a Bad Day #Noddy and the Fishing Rod #Noddy and the Warm Scarf #Noddy the Champion #Noddy and the Golden Tree #Noddy and his Unhappy Car #Noddy Has an Afternoon Off #Noddy the Magician #Noddy and His Money #Noddy Borrows Some Trousers #Noddy and his Alarm Clock #Noddy Buys a Parasol #Noddy Tastes Some Cakes #Noddy the Dancer #Noddy and Father Christmas #Noddy and the Magic Watch #Noddy and the Goblins #Noddy and the Treasure Map #Noddy and the Singing Bush #Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm #Noddy and the Noisy Drum #Noddy Tidies Toyland #Noddy and the Bouncing Ball #Noddy is Far Too Busy #Noddy Tells a Story #Noddy and the Artists #Noddy and the Nurse #Noddy and the Driving Lesson Make Way for Noddy #Too Many Noddies #Noddy and the New Taxi #Noddy & the Magic Bagpipes #Noddy Has a Visitor #Noddy's Perfect Gift #Noddy's Lucky Day #Policeman For a Day #Bounce Alert in Toyland #Tickled Pink #Noddy's Pet Chicken #Noddy Goes Shopping #Hold Onto Your Hat Noddy #Toy Town's Winning Team #Noddy and the Bumper Monster #The Magic Powder #A Bike For Big Ears #Noddy and the Voice of Plod #Master Tubby's Opposite Day #Don't Be Scared Noddy #The Goblin's Stopwatch #Mr. Sparks and the Broken Clock #Noddy's On The Move #The Flower Thief #Noddy and the Treasure Map #Mr. Plod & The Jail Bird #A Grey Day In Toy Town #Noddy's Car Trouble #Bumpy Dog's Day #The Out-Of-Control Tower #The Magic Eraser #Noddy & The Naughty Box #Skittle In The Middle #Googleberry Moon #Noddy's Wake Up Call #Miss Pink Cat's Country Adventure #The Big Sneeze #The Magic Rubber #Dinah's Day Out #Catch A Falling Star #Driving Miss Pink Cat #Noddy's Clothes On The Loose #Fire Chief Dinah #Goblin Good Deed Day #Noddy - The Best Driver In The World #The Great Goblin Giveaway #Noddy The Rainbow Chaser #Above It All #Noddy & The Magic Sound Cup #Mr. Plod's Little Problem #Noddy & The Towering Flower #The Great Goblin Switch #The Case of the Missing Ball #The Great Train Chase #A Surprise For Tessie Bear #Clockwork Mouse's Wish #Master Tubby's Chocolate Dream #What Strange Weather #Forgive Me Not #Bicycle Battle #Lie Down, Mr. Wobblyman #Noddy's Car Loses Its Voice #Noddy Through The Looking Glass #Mr. Plod In Jail #Goblin Above #Noddy & The Big Chicken Roundup #Master Tubby Goblin #Just Be Yourself Noddy #The Goblins & The Invisible Paint #Don't Be Late, Noddy #Noddy & The Broken Dishes #Noddy The Artist #Noddy's Special Treat #Noddy Builds A Rocketship #Mr Plod, The Best Policeman #No Nap For Noddy #Big Ears For a Day #Noddy Loses his Bell #Up, Up and Away #The Big Fib #Noddy's Family Tree #Master Tubby Goblin #The Listening Game #Noddy and the Curious Package #Shelf Help #Good Neighbour Noddy #Noddy Needs Some Medicine #Noddy and the Funny Pictures #Noddy Gets Lost #Master Tubby's Name Game #The Goblins and the Invisible Paint #Noddy Helps Out #Noddy & The Lost Tool #Noddy's Great Discovery #Noddy Has a Difficult Day #Don't Be Scared Noddy #Goblins Good Deed Day #Noddy Can Fix It #Bumpy Dog's Visit #The Toy Town Parade #Noddy's House of Cards #Martha Monkey's Banana Pie #Noddy and the Skittles #The Balancing Act #Noddy and the Missing Muffins #The Tell-Tale Bell Movies #Noddy Saves Christmas #Noddy and The Island Adventure #Noddy and the Magical Moondust Gallery Trivia His origin story was somewhat similar to the origin of Pinocchio from The Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi. Both Pinocchio and Noddy were carved by woodcarvers who worked in Toy shops, Both were naked when they runaway away. However Pinocchio went back to the workshop at night. While Noddy stay in Toy land instead. File:00car.jpg|Noddy in his car with Mrs Tubby Bear File:001.jpg|Noddy with Bumpy Dog File:00logo.jpg|Noddy's Logo File:0070'snoddy.jpg|Noddy in the 1970's version. File:0075.jpg|1975 Logo File:0077.jpg|1977 Logo Tessie Bear and Noddy 1.png|Noddy with Tessie Bear GESC20018.gif|Noddy In 1992|link=File:Noddy1992 Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Characters Category:Make Way for Noddy Characters Category:Noddy, Toyland Detective Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Innocent Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Pleasant Characters Category:Sweethearts Category:Affable Characters Category:Affably Good Category:Admirable Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:Susan sheridan Category:1970s characters Category:1990s characters Category:BBC characters Category:ITV characters Category:Characters who drive cars Category:Characters with hats Category:Cbeebies characters Category:Lovable Characters Category:Lovely Characters Category:Naive Characters Category:Noddy (TV Series) Characters Category:Noddy (character) Characters